ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Power: Part 2
Absolute Power: Part 2 'is the twentieth and last episode of the first season of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. '''Plot From the previous episode, Kevin still absorbs both of Gwen's Anodite and magical powers. She begs him to stop. Still angry with her, Kevin says it's her fault and she could've helped him with her magic. She is able to escape from Kevin by using a spell that has all the arcade games inside attack him. When Kevin destroys all the arcade games, Gwen is able to teleport out and meets Ben and Darkstar. In the jet, Darkstar explains that since Kevin had a taste of Gwen's powers, he would want more, making Gwen the bait in his plan. They land in Los Soledad, where Darkstar shows that he recruited Cooper (who had a growth spurt) to help him with turning Kevin to normal by building a machine that will tap into Darkstar's Dominus Librium piece that can absorb Kevin's powers and all of the powers and abilities he stole and return him to normal. Cooper begins building the machine while Ben tells Gwen that he is the only one who can stop Kevin's rampage because Paradox told him and is still reluctant to follow Gwen's plan. Kevin arrives at Gwen's house and when he bangs through the door, he finds Max, fully healed. Max then begins fighting Kevin and was gaining the upper hand, but Kevin defeated him and was about to kill him, until his stepfather, Harvey Hackett interferes. Kevin and Harvey begin arguing, with Harvey explaining they had to get rid of Kevin when he was eleven years old because he had demolished their house with his Osmosian powers. Ben comes and finds Kevin and starts fighting him as Big Chill. He freezes him, but he breaks out. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and swings Kevin with a streetlight, but Kevin returns. Ben smashes him into the Rustbucket, and Gwen comes out. Kevin drives away Ben by creating a tornado that sucks up Ben and leads him to the city. Gwen runs away from Kevin and Ben gets himself out of the tornado by webbing himself to a streetlight and contacts Gwen on the Ultimatrix. Gwen is running away from Kevin, who is following her and is able to drive him away by throwing magenta-colored glowing mana spheres at his face. Gwen jumps on a truck, but Kevin is in front of the road and the truck crashes into him, causing an explosion alerting Ben into a desperate worry. Gwen and the driver were able to survive by being protected by Gwen's magenta-violet purple shield, but Kevin survives also and Gwen tells the trucker to run. Gwen still tries to talk Kevin, but his insanity is still preventing that. Gwen beats Kevin using a lightning spell, but instead Kevin uses the lightning as fuel for his Chromastone powers. As Kevin was going to absorb the rest of Gwen's magical and Anodite powers, Ben comes and transforms into Echo Echo to fight. Kevin seemingly kills all the Echo Echo clones and starts absorbing Gwen's powers again, but he is hit by a laser blast from Julie Yamamoto and Ship. Julie brings Gwen into Ship and begins flying to Los Soledad where Kevin follows them. Luckily, Ben is able to survive by having one of the Echo Echo clones staying inside the trunk of Ben's car. Meanwhile, Cooper and Darkstar are almost done buildi ng the machine and Gwen calls Cooper to warn them that Kevin's coming. Cooper thinks of a plan to distract Kevin by taking control of Los Soledad's missile silos and firing them on Kevin. But Kevin destroys all the missiles and survives the ones that hit him and walks to Gwen, having enough. When Cooper tries to stop Kevin from hurting Gwen, Kevin was going to kill Cooper, but Ben's able to save him as Ultimate Echo Echo, then he whispers something into Cooper's ear and he runs off. Kevin finally says he had enough of Ben always besting him, and tries to kill him by throwing metal at him, but Ben destroys it all and Ben finally defeats Kevin, but tries to end Kevin in angered retaliation. Gwen convinces Ben that they can cure Kevin, and he is hooked up to the machine. Cooper turns on the machine and Kevin's powers are transferred to the Dominus Librium piece, finally returning Kevin to normal. But there's still bad news, as Darkstar absorbed all the power the Dominus Librium piece took, and becomes all-powerful. However, Ben knew of Darkstar's plan from the start and presses a button that strips him of his powers. Kevin, who's now sane once again, punches Darkstar and thanks Cooper for changing him back. Gwen gives Cooper a kiss on the cheek for making Kevin normal again and Kevin asks a kiss from Gwen, reminding her he's her boyfriend. They kiss and Max and Julie explain that all the power Kevin stole from everyone else returns and that Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad have returned to life. Kevin apologizes to Ben, but then they argue, and Gwen breaks the argument so Ben and Kevin can help explain why her house is demolished, but instead they go to Mr. Smoothy's, and Kevin says he will pay. Major Events * Max returned with his nervous system restored. * Cooper and Ship return for the first time since Alien Force and Cooper has gone through a growth spurt. * Kevin's stepfather Harvey Hackett is introduced for the first time. * The five Andromeda Galaxy aliens are restored and brought back to life and everyone that Kevin absorbed their powers from gets them back. * Ultimate Echo Echo uses 'Sonic Doom', which is his version of "Wall of Sound" for the first time. * Darkstar goes back to being evil again and almost gets ultimate power, but he is stopped by Ben. * Kevin is turned back to normal and his sanity restored. * Kevin and Gwen share their third kiss. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Cooper Daniels * Grandpa Max * Harvey Hackett * Gwen's Stone Creatures * Ship * Julie Yamamoto * Bivalvan * Galapagus * P'andor * Andreas * Ra'ad 'Villains' * Kevin Levin (reformed) * Darkstar (went evil and Ultimate at the end of the episode) 'Aliens Used' * Big Chill * Spidermonkey﻿ * Echo Echo * Ultimate Echo Echo Spells *'Pontum Cartigo' *'Tempestus Serectum' *'Tempestus Impaetus ' Errors * Just before Echo Echo and the duplicates were defeated, 3 of them jumped onto Ultimate Kevin. In the next scene there is only 1 left which is strange since Ultimate Kevin didn't destroy the 2nd one. The clone that disappeared could've been the one that left and went to the trunk offscreen. * Kevin was able to absorb Gwen's power from a distance even though an Osmosian has to touch the being,although this maybe because of his new powers. * Kevin's feet keep changing. 'Quotes' * Gwen: Kevin, stop! You're hurting me!! * Kevin: This is your fault! You could have helped me with your magic. * Gwen: No I tried to- * Kevin: You tried, everybody tried, but here I am a monster and if I look the part, why shouldn't I act it? * Gwen: I'm here to help you now! * Kevin: Help yourself. ( grabs her with his other arm starting to absorb her mana) * Gwen: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! * Gwen: (Eyes glow pink) Whulto Contigo! * Ben: What's supposed to happen when Kevin gets here? * Cooper: That's where I come in. * Ben: Do I know y- Cooper?! * Cooper: I had a growth spurt. * Gwen: Yes you did. * Cooper: Hi Gwen. Always good to, (blushes) y-you know, help out. * Cooper: ''(to Kevin in Los Soladad) Stay away from her!!! (screams as he is about to fight Kevin) * '''Kevin':(jealous) Trying to make time with MY GIRL, huh????!!!! (picks up Cooper and throws him) * Gwen: Are you sure it will work? * Cooper: Pretty sure. (sees Gwen's scared face) I mean, yes. (pulls the lever) * Kevin: (in pain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Gwen: (after seeing Kevin normal) KEVIN! (Then Darkstar obtains all the power) * Darkstar: (at his full potential) ''You pathetic imbeciles, this was my plan from the beginning! The power is mine nothing can stop me now! * '''Ben': Like everyone didn't see that coming. (Ben hits a button and Darkstar is back to his regular energy-draining abilities) * Darkstar: No, what happened!? * Ben: All the power you stole, and all the power Kevin stole, it went back to where it belongs. * Kevin: (now normal) And that's the least of your problems (punches Darkstar and gives him a black eye) * Kevin: (to Cooper) Nice work, kid. * Gwen: ''(to Cooper)'' You saved his life. (she then kisses him on the cheek and he blushes) * Cooper: Ben figured out Darkstar's plan and told me what to do. * Kevin: ''(to Gwen) Hey, since you're kissing people...(Gwen and Kevin share a romantic kiss)'' * Ben: Now that's what I call a happy ending. * Cooper: I guess. * Grandpa Max: You don't know the half of it. We expected Heatblast and the others to get their powers back. * Julie: ''(using Ship as battle armor)'' Even the energy Aggregor stole went back to where it belongs. (the five Andromeda aliens are then shown) * Ra'ad: And returned us from oblivion. Thank you Ben Tennyson. * Ben: Wasn't me this time. It was all of us. * Kevin: '''(to Ben) Listen, uh, when I was out of control, I said some things... * '''Ben: No need to apologize. We're both kind of jerks that's why we get along. * Gwen: I'm not a jerk. * Ben: Good point. (to Kevin) If I were you I would apologize. * Kevin: Yeah? Well if I were you I wouldn't be such a wuss! * Ben: Wuss? * Kevin: If you ever lost it, I would have taken you down right away! * Ben: And if I had you wouldn't be here to call me a wuss! * Kevin: So it worked out great. * Gwen: Who wants to come with me and explain to my folks what happened to their house? * Kevin: (to Ben) Mr. Smoothy? * Ben: You buying? (episode ends) * Grandpa Max: (after Ben throws Kevin at the Rustbucket) BEN! * Spidermonkey: Sorry, Grandpa. * Gwen: (comes out of her house) What are you DOING??!!! * Spidermonkey: I said I was sorry. * Gwen: You're supposed to be stalling him, not throwing RVs on his head! * Spidermonkey: Actually, it's the other way around. *'Darkstar': Where's Tennyson? *'Gwen': Busy *'Darkstar': And Levin? *'Gwen': Busier. Enough with the chit chat. (Pulls out spellbook, it shimmers pink) *'Darkstar': Your Mana... It's as intoxicating as ever, lovely Gwen. *'Kevin': (to Harvey) You're not my real father! You don't tell me what to do!'' (throws Max down)'' *'Harvey': You're right, I'm not. But you were four years old when I married your mother and I raised you like my own. *'Kevin': So?! *'Harvey': So? So you're going to listen! *'Kevin': You got nothin' to say to me! You try and take my real dad's place! You convinced my mom to kick me out on the street when I was eleven years old! *'Harvey': We didn't kick you out Kevin, you demolished our house! *'Kevin': Whatever. If mom really loved dad, she would've never remarried! *'Harvey': You watch your mouth. Your mother loved your late father more than she loved me and you more that either one of us! *'Kevin': (heads for to go inside Gwen's house, but Harvey moves in front of him) Step aside Harvey. I'm here to see Gwen. *'Harvey': So you can drain her powers? Max told me what you've been doing. I'm not gonna let this happen again. *'Kevin': How are you gonna stop me? You hidin' my mom there? *'Harvey': No, I'd never let her see you this way. She was so proud of what you were becoming. I won't let you break her heart again. *'Kevin': (looks down in shame, then quickly charges up lightning and raises his fist to strike Harvey) *'Harvey': I'm not afraid of you anymore Kevin! 'Trivia' * Kevin was cured in this episode at the same place where Aggregor had mutuated . * This episode shows that even Regular Echo Echo is powerful as he was able to hurt Kevin with his "wall of sound" for a short period of time. * This is the first time that Echo Echo appeared in a season finale. And this is the first time since the original series that Swampfire wasn't used in a season finale. * Despite trying to kill her in an insanity-fueled rage, this is the first time Kevin addresses Gwen as "his girl". * In the end when Grandpa Max says "we expected Heatblast and the others to get their powers back" he was calling Alan as Heatblast. * Fusion Fall released an NRG suit. The advertisement shows NRG from The Forge of Creation. * Ship turns into his battle-suit form for Julie Yamamoto for the first time since Vreedle, Vreedle. * Darkstar tries to use Kevin's power after absorbing it (unknown by the team at the time), but Ben knew it would happen all along and anticipate it and pressed a button to turn Darkstar back to normal, as Ben never trusted Darkstar to begin with. * Darkstar refers to Cooper's as "twitterpated"; This term was used in the Disney film Bambi to describe someone who was infatuated. * Kevin's stepfather sent him out when he was 11 years old since Kevin damaged their house using his Osmosian powers. * This is the second time Gwen and Kevin have kissed after Kevin came back from a mutation. * This is the second time Gwen's clothes are damaged by an enemy. The first time was from Psyphon's R.E.D. in Reflected Glory, the second time was from Kevin's lightning redirection in this episode, and the third time is from Sunder in The Transmogrification of Eunice. * This is the first time Ben became an Ultimate off-screen. * This episode marks the 2nd time a season ended in Los Soladad. * This is the first time Ultimate Echo Echo appears on Earth. * This is the first season finale, not to be written by Dwayne McDuffie. * It is shown that Darkstar wears briefs just like Kevin and Grandpa Max wears Boxer briefs, making Ben the only one shown to wear boxers. * In this episode, Ben revealed he could care less about his popularity and wished he could have his secret identity back, which shows his attitude towards it hasn't changed since the Ultimate Alien premiere Fame. * In the beginning Ben announces, "Previously on Ben 10 Alien Force." Instead of Ultimate Alien, but in the premiere it didn't have a opening because Part 1 was before it. * It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that after Michael returned back to his original handsome form that he regained his original powers *It has been confirmed by Dwayne that every person that Kevin had absorbed got there powers back and that Manny, Helen, Pierce, and Doctor Vicktor (all four of whom Kevin had killed) were brought back to life. http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104&start=2520 *This episode, along with part 1 aired in the uk on the 25th February 2011. *It is known that Dwayne McDuffie wrote the second half of this finale. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc